buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Cat
Sonic's Cat is well...a cat. A living real life cat that is the only other living creature besides the dog seen in "The Beach" that has appeared in any SpinDashPro video. The Cat first appeared in the background of "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" as Knuckles is trying to capture the Buzz Guy. He returns as Tootie the Witch Doctor's assistant. The cat's tail appears in the background on the Sonic Plush Shorts video "The Banana" as Sonic is looking down to see who or what is at the door for the first time in the video. In the Sonic Plush Shorts episode "Wisps", Frenzy turns Sonic into the cat, Sonic yelling "Oh come on!" In "CSI: Knuckles", one of the people Knuckles interrogates is the cat.. In "The Cat's Meow", Dr. Eggman wants the poor thing to power a robot he has built to torture Silver, but Sonic does not want him to hurt the innocent animal as Sonic is the cat's protector. Dr. Eggman thinks of many plans to get the cat during the video and eventually captures the poor creature. He then turns it into a robot to torture Silver. Since then, the cat has never been seen since which is the second official character death and for the character to not return in SpinDashPro's videos, Wrist being the first. Abilities and Skills Using its paws: The cat can use its paws to tap any plush characters to get their attention and attack mice by clawing; An example of pawing is seen when the cat paws Sonic and an example of clawing is when the cat sees Shadow disguised as a mouse and peruses him, attacking him with its claws off screen. Purring: Only seen in "Sonic the Knight". The ability is used to warm the hearts of viewers watching, making them "awwww!" as soon as they see it. Friends Sonic SpinDashPro The Stuffy Mover Guy Enemies Eggman (He kills it by putting it into a robot) Anyone who is a mouse Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-20-2014 2-14 AM).png The cat as seen in an early episode when Sonic leaves the area after the cat paws him. Other Cat Characters Big the Cat Other Living Creatures The Beach Dog Trivia The cat is the only other Sonic Plush Adventures character who is a living animal and not a plush or other toy besides the dog in "The Beach". The cat's tail becomes an unintended background event in several videos, such as his tail in "The Banana". Alongside Knuckles in "Echidna Out of Hell", a cow in "CSI: Knuckles" and Wrist in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog Part 2/3" the cat is one of the only characters to have officially died in a SpinDashPro video. The cat is referred to as "Fur Thing". Appearances Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator! (First Appearance) The Doctor The Banana Wisps Sonic the Knight CSI: Knuckles The Cat's Meow (Last Appearance) Back to Main Page Back to CharactersCategory:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Plush Characters Category:Non-Sonic Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Shorts